An Angels Curse
by 3l3m3ntal Goddess
Summary: Sailor Moon, KH, Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Kingdom Hearts. But I wish I owned Sesshomaru because of his sexiness! Yay! Lord Sexy!

Oh I will allow flames ill do anything to please my future fans, maybe.

**Prologue**

Her world was thrown into oblivion once the darkness came. Her home was destroyed, and the princess lost everything. Her friends, her home, and her once nearly perfect life. The princess's name was Serenity, AKA Usagi, her mother was an angel, she had never known her father, only stories of his bravery and courage. She was a regular high school student, except for one small thing. She was a soldier for love and justice, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon! Everything was peaceful in her world until that fateful day, when the darkness came. Usagi and her friends had tried to fight back the darkness that seemed to come from nothing, they failed miserably. Usagi's friends had all perished in that battle, she was too weak to continue on also. Her friends had used the last of their power to give their princess enough energy to keep her alive, to allow her to become Sailor Cosmos. The Goddess of the Cosmos destroyed the darkness that invaded, yet at a terrible price. Her world was gone, her friends, her family, everything. Usagi cast into despair and on the brink of death, the crystal sent her to another world. The Silver Imperial Crystal protected her as by removing the pain from her memories, Usagi no longer remembered her fallen comrades. But they still live on inside of her….

**Somewhere in another world**

He was a warrior of light, chosen by the Key blade to protect the hearts of all worlds. This boy, if you will, was put through many tests and fought many battles. He had to save the worlds from a darkness that had swept over the lands along with his two new comrades, a magician named Donald and a knight named Goofy. At the climax of a great battle he had to defeat a being made completely of the darkness to save his friends' hearts. The boy used the power of his Key blade to open Kingdom Hearts the heart of all worlds, a great power that is used for either the protection or destruction of all worlds. The power of light prevailed against the darkness; he rescued his friends from the darkness and returned one of them, a girl named Kairi, to their home world, his other friend, a boy named Riku, stayed behind in the realm of darkness to protect the realm of light from being lost to the never ending darkness. Riku spoke one last time to the Key Blade Master;

"Take care of her Sora." He spoke then disappeared behind the door to darkness, forever.

**The Cross Roads**

"Sora we're tired! We've been walking for hours cant we rest?" spoke the duck-_like _magician. He was trailing behind the rest of the group.

"I think Donald is right Sora it has been awhile since we stopped." said the bipedal armored dog, in a fairly strange drawl.

"Hey what's that up there?" asked Sora now jogging up to an object before him, unfortunately he completely disregarded Donald and Goofy. We all know what happens when Sora blows off Donald. Goofy was busy restraining Donald while Sora neared whatever it was on the ground. _"Woah." _Sora thought as he was only a few feet away from what was on the ground. He saw a girl with long flowing platinum hair that shone silver in the sunlight, she was petite, and had fairly tanned skin. Her face was practically flawless except for a few cuts here and there, she was adorned in a short white dress, the hem coming to her mid-thigh. What really through him off was the excessive amount of damage done to this girl. Her legs were cut and bruised along with her arms, and her dress was torn in a few places on her stomach.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Sora, concern evident in his voice. The girl stirred and opened her eyes slowly, she looked dazed and confused.

"Wh...Where am I?" she asked to whom ever was speaking to her. The girl tried to sit up, but immediately fell back, due to the immense pain that was present in her stomach. Reflexively she shut her eyes but did not feel the impact of the ground, instead she felt arms wrap around her and hold her up.

"You shouldn't be moving especially with those wounds. How did you get those anyway?"Sora asked in a calm voice. His voice made her feel safe, she liked it. Wait, she liked it! She doesn't even know this guy and how could she like someones voice? All these thoughts were swimming around her head, making her dizzy.She then hit reality once she heard his question.

"I don't remember.."the beautiful girl spoke. Suddnely a memory revealed itself to her. There was a battle, people dying she was crying out for them but couldn't move._ "they all died...why what caused it?" _she thought before answering_."..._My name is Usagi. I don't remember anything but my name."

"Mine is Sora. It's very nice to meet you Usagi." Sora spoke warm heartedly. Hearing him say her name calmed her nerves. Usagi a looked up at him and met a pair of cerulean eyes that were as deep as the ocean. She blushed, his eyes were like a sanctuary and she loved them. Loved them? What was wrong with her!? Here she was being held by this complete stranger and all she could think about was how much she liked his attributes. But he reminded her of someone, but who? Suddenly;

"SORA!!WATCH OUT!!" yelled Goofy, as a black shadow came forth from behind him, intended on striking him down,Sora dodged, as the attack missed him it went directly for Usagi.

"NOOOO!"

A bright light came forth from the girl, and a crescent shaped birth mark appeared on her forehead. When the light touched the creature it disintegrated. Usagi having been weak fainted once more. Sora, Donald and Goofy just looked in awe at the petite girl.

"C'mon guys we have to get her to a doctor…don't mention what happened here though please." Sora took Usagi into his arms and carried her down the path to a small village. The village outside the forest of Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Village of Inuyasha**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and their newest companion walked awkwardly into the village. As they passed, a few of the villagers stopped and stared, giving the group strange glances and whispering. An old woman emerged from a hut not too far from the rest of the village. She was an elderly woman, with wise eyes and gray hair. Sora was the first to make eye contact with the woman, she smiled and strode towards him.

"Hello, what brings ye to our village?" She asked, staring at Sora as if trying to read his soul. The woman then looked at the petite female on Sora's back. The woman audibly gasped. "What has happened to her? Please bring her inside of my home." She stepped aside and allowed Sora and the others entry into her home.

Sora laid Usagi onto a soft feather bed in the hut and faced the elderly woman.

"Honestly Mam, I have no idea what happened to her. She said she only remembers her name…" He glanced back at the platinum haired girl, then to his comrades. "I'm Sora and these two are my friends. The small one is Donald and the other is Goofy."

The woman nodded to the two, strange looking creatures.

"Are ye all demons?" She asked unsure of who, or what they were, with their strange clothing and dialect. Sora looked at her wide-eyed, Donald and Goofy the same.

"No Mam, we are on a mission to stop evil forces. I use my weapon to defeat evil." At the mention of a weapon the old woman laughed, she quickly looked as the boy noting he had no weapons.

"What weapon do ye posses you are clearly unarmed to me." With this Sora smirked and in a shimmer of light his keyblade formed in his hand. The woman gasped and looked at the blade from where she stood.

"It be the key. How did ye come across this?" She asked, her curiosity peaked. Sora smiled and at his whim the key disappeared in a shower of light.

"It chose me…" Sora laughed at how stupid he sounded and tried to explain to the woman. Usagi stirred and opened her eyes. The girl sat up slowly and looked around dazed and confused. Pain hit her hard and fast, the air left her lungs in a rush. She leaned into the wall of the hut and tried to calm herself by breathing in and out slowly. Sora turned and noticed she was awake.

"Usagi! You're awake!" He exclaimed taking the few steps to her bedside.

"Aye she has awakened." The old woman walked over to the girl and examined her. "My child I am Lady Kaede, priestess of this village. I can help to heal your wounds. But, tell me who you are and why you are here." She told Usagi in a gentle voice. Again it reminded her heart of something, someone from long ago. Usagi smiled at the woman and laid back against the pillows.

"My name is Usagi…" She paused as if trying to remember something. "Usagi Tsukino. I'm from Tokyo, Japan and go to Juuban High School…" Usagi paused and smiled, she remembered that, something from her past. Sora looked shocked at his new friend, Donald was the first to speak.

"So you do remember something. That's good I guess." Usagi smiled, but her head began to pound. She brought her hand to her head a name, _Rei-chan_. Who was this person, Donald reminded her so much of? Usagi shook it off and looked towards the elder woman, who now had a worried look on her face.

"Child here eat this and drink this. It is not very good but will help." Kaede handed her the herbal food and drink. Usagi sniffed it and grimaced. She looked around hopelessly.

"Do I have to?" She whined. When Kaede nodded Usagi downed it in a few seconds. After taking the medicinal herbs she lay back on the mattress, it was already starting to take effect. A rustling got her attention, an argument outside. A man and a woman yelling at one another, and what sounded like a boy trying to break it up. Usagi sat up abruptly, not wanting or liking the way the two were yelling. Kaede pretended not to notice but casually walked outside. The group listened from behind the curtain that was the door.

"Must ye two always be such a bother?" Asked Kaede.

"Feh, she started it…" Stated the man with an arrogant tone.

"I did not!" Argued the woman.

"They will never stop Kaede-babaa." Spoke the small boy in an arrogant tone.

"Please ye two be quiet I have guests and one is very badly hurt." At this the two stopped arguing and looked shocked. The woman spoke up first.

"Are they alright?" Kaede nodded, and turned to go back into her home.

"Come see if ye wish." The man and woman entered Kaede's home and stopped, gawking at the odd people." Usagi watched the strange couple enter, one girl looked like she was from Usagi's time and the other looked like he belonged to this day and age. The girl however looked very familiar, the name resurfaced _Rei-chan_. The mans eyes glared at the other, creatures and the human male. His gaze then slid to the face of Usagi, there it rested as if entranced.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA!?" Yelled the other woman. "Do you know these people?" The man she referred to was tall and had long silver hair, and two dog ears on the top of his head. He came back to his senses suddenly and growled a warning to the strange girl. He walked over to the girl, staring hard at her. Usagi scooted back into the wall.

"Who are you? You are supposed to be dead Serenity." Usagi's eyes widened, Sora and the others leapt infront of her to protect her. Inuyasha just watched the woman. Usagi's head began to hurt again, a memory surfacing.

'_Usagi was younger by a few years, the times were old and earth was still new. Man and demon lived side by side, harmony not at all something of the norm. She was a pre-teen then, about thirteen. She was hiding behind a tree in the forest, watching a gorgeous man with his father, when she heard someone speak behind her. Slowly she turned her head, face to face with a centipede demon. Usagi screamed and ran from the demon. It caught her up bringing her to its fetid mouth. _

"_A delicious morsel." It's tongue flicked out and licked her face. "I will enjoy playing with you!"_

_Usagi, tried to scream but the centipede was sqeezing her to death. She heard a yell of an attack._

"_Dokkaso!" _

_The demon screamed and disintegrated, letting Usagi fall from the enormous height. She screamed until she was caught by strong arms. When she opened her eyes she was staring at the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had tattoo markings on both cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead, much like hers. His slashing golden eyes locked with her ocean blue. She felt her cheeks get hot, looking away she spoke._

"_Domo arigato." _

_He didn't say anything but his grip tightened possessively.'_

"Inuyasha! Look at what you did! You scared her to death!" The woman dressed in the school uniform went over to the frail blonde. Usagi looked afraid and her head was hurting Inuyasha just watched her in silence for a few more moments before walking away.

'_How, how is she alive? She died before I had the chance to find out for sure, but __**He**__ told me, Sesshomaru…'_ Inuyasha thought to himself while running through the forest, to find exactly who he wanted.

_**In the distance beyond the village….**_

A man, tall, broad shouldered with long, silver, flowing hair emerged from the wooded area and over looked the village. He wore elegant clothing and a long furry whip that wrapped around him, a red band tattoo adorned each cheek and a side turned dark crescent moon on his forehead. He watched one particular area, a small hut hunkered off to the side of the village. The hut that held the girl he had seen killed nearly a thousand years before.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled leaping out of the forest next to his half-brother. The one known as Sesshomaru did not move but watched the small hut.

"Sesshomaru, Serenity…T-There's a girl down there that looks just like Serenity-san…You obviously know something about this. So tell me, what is that look-doing here?" Inuyasha inquired. Sesshomaru glanced at his half-brother with cold eyes.

"I know nothing." He simply stated before walking off into the forest again. Inuyasha fumed and sat on the perch over looking the village, exactly where he and Kikyou used to sit. He sighed and looked up at the sky. What did all of this mean?

Sora, Donald and Goofy stepped out of the hut, needing fresh air. So much had happened in such little time. They met Usagi, a girl named Kagome, and a dog demon named Inuyasha. All in a time span of an hour. They walked around the small village until the found a clearing. They laid in the grass and stared up at the sky.

_'Kairi...' _

Sora couldn't stop thinking about her, Usagi's eyes reminded him of her. Riku's face popped into his mind, he wanted to free him too. Find Riku and return to their Island, return to the girl he loved. Sora closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his childhood with his two best friends.


End file.
